


Need A Little Christmas

by grimsama



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimsama/pseuds/grimsama
Summary: Just a short, cheesy thing about spending the holidays with Jason. Imagine a Hallmark movie ending but it's a soggy lake slasher instead
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Need A Little Christmas

“Babe what do you mean you don’t put up a Christmas tree, you live in the middle of the woods,” you said in disbelief.

Across the room, your sweetheart just shrugged his hulking shoulders, his back to you as he cleaned and prepared a rabbit for dinner. Jason Voorhees was a man of few words - well, more like no words whatsoever - but several months living with him taught you to read his body language like a book. That and you got him to learn a little sign language, too. He didn’t really think there was much to discuss about the coming holidays. As a child, December was a month of peace with his mother, but now all winter brought was colder days and an empty, more peaceful Camp Crystal Lake. Of course, this year you were here with him, and less time hunting teens meant more time with his love, but Christmas trees of all things? An afterthought, if that.

“Could we get one  _ this _ year?”

His only response was another shrug as he sloughed the meat onto a cutting board beside him. You stood from your warm spot on the beat-up couch by the fireplace and approached him from behind, then wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tight. The top of your head barely reached his shoulders; were the position reversed his form would have engulfed yours.

“Jaaasooon,” you murmured in a pleading, sing-song tone that you knew he was a sucker for.

Finally a quiet, gargled sigh escaped his decaying lungs as he turned to face you and signed ‘ok.’ 

Triumphant giggles bubbled out of you and you jumped up to plant a kiss on the cheek of his mask, a gesture he tenderly returned. “Alright now shoo, I’ll take care of the rest of dinner. We can look for the right tree tomorrow.” With that you turned him around and he went on his way, disappearing into his little tool shed to sharpen the axe for tomorrow.

The following day got a late start; sometimes on the cold winter mornings you just couldn’t bring yourself to leave your zombified lover’s arms - or let him leave you - but you made up for it by getting busy as soon as you got moving. You spent the better half of the day cleaning up the old cabin that you two shared, sweeping the floors, and moving furniture around to prepare for Christmas decorations. When afternoon had rolled around, Jason was standing by the door, ready with his axe to go tree hunting with you. At least, he figured you’d be coming with him. You were the one who wanted a tree so bad in the first place. However, you had a change in plans, and sent him out on his own to find the tree. Of course there was some objection from him, but with a little persuasion and another kiss on the cheek he was on his way.

You stood in the doorway watching until his shape vanished into the gray woods, then it was time to  _ really _ get to work. It wouldn’t be a Christmas tree without decorations and you needed to find some pronto. Considering how much of his mother’s things he kept around you figured there had to be some boxes somewhere. You raided the attic and scoured the crawl spaces for anything you could use, but came up empty handed every time. Not even a stray ornament left behind. 

Nevertheless determined, you decided your only other option was Camp Crystal Lake. Although Jason didn’t like you treading that side of the lake, you often convinced him to let you raid it for food or general supplies, and since people just couldn’t stay away from it there was always something worth taking. So you rushed to the camp and continued your search there. You meticulously tore apart storage sheds, cabins, and closets until at long last you came upon the motherlode: a cardboard box filled with tinsel, plastic ball ornaments, and several strings of lights. The sight of all the decorations was like opening up a treasure chest filled with gold, and you hurried back home with it. 

To your surprise, Jason was still out getting the tree, and in that moment you looked down at the box in your hands and got an idea. Some would call it brilliant, Jason would definitely call it dangerous, but that’s exactly why you had to do it  _ before _ he came back.

Carefully and quickly you connected all of the lights, gathered a handful of nails and a hammer from the tool shed, and ascended a rickety ladder to the roof of the cabin. Nail by nail you strung up the strands on the eaves until you ran out just shy of the whole perimeter. Dusk was already approaching and surely by now Jason had heard the constant rapping of the hammer, most likely thinking it was some kind of intruder and heading back to hack them to bits. 

You smiled to yourself when you thought of his surprise, and almost right on cue you heard the heavy footsteps of your man breach the tree line, large evergreen in tow. At the sight of you balanced precariously on that old wooden ladder, his mood flipped like a coin. He dropped the tree and practically ran over to you, hands reaching frantically up to grab you as you climbed down to him. When you were at last on the ground he gripped your shoulders and looked you up and down; if he could find the means to speak, boy he’d have some words for you. Fortunately, you could already read them all over him. ‘What were you thinking?! That’s dangerous! What if you fell and got seriously hurt?!’

You just laughed sheepishly and hugged him. “I know I know! But I wanted to surprise you.” He cocked his head at that, glancing from you to the roof. You responded by guiding him to the front of the cabin and running back to the dangling end of the lights. It then occurred to you that you never tested anything before hanging them all up, and if it turned out that none of them worked, well, you’d probably just cry. So, hoping for a miracle, you plugged them in to a power cord that you ran from the nearest camp cabin (honestly it was a wonder no one came by to shut off the electricity). 

Someone up there must have been listening to your prayers, because not a second later the whole cabin was aglow in multicolored, electric beauty. You ran back to Jason and latched onto his arm, the two of you standing there silently in wonder. It was a sight he hadn’t seen since he was a young boy, and sharing this moment with you while you held onto him and gazed excitedly, it made his undead heart swell with love for you. You who had made this happen, who had made his rundown shack feel like home again, who had given him something else to protect. 

Another quiet sigh called your attention and you turned to him. As you looked up at the slasher you loved, delicate snowflakes began to flutter down from the sky - as if this moment couldn’t be anymore perfect. Jason cupped your face, leaned down to meet your height, and nudged his mask against your lips in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i had to get this sappy holiday romance shit off my chest lmao but who doesn't love some jason voorhees


End file.
